The present disclosure relates to building construction and interior design and in particular to a construction system of components, with shared properties, that can be arranged, shaped and modified to create interior ceiling and wall designs.
The current practice of interior room construction involves the use of framing members arranged to be finished with substrate materials. These procedures involve much expertise and labor. Accordingly, designs involving “set-out” construction in the form of drop and multi-level ceilings as well as soffits, decorative accent walls and room partition elements are time consuming and expensive to create.
The present disclosure describes a system of components that, when installed alone or in combination, will enable relatively easy fabrication of such “set-out” construction as well as custom walls and room partition elements.